Szentháromság
by sebrus
Summary: Csak egy kis Rodneys fic, hogy szerintem mit gondolhatott a Trinity című epizód után.


Sötét volt. A nap lassan teljesen eltűnt a látóhatár alatt, Altantis festett üvegablakain már régen nem jött be elég fény, ő mégis csak ült az ágy szélén és maga elé meredt. Igen, bármilyen meglepő is a dolog, Rodney Mckay egyhelyben ült, tétlenül és ráadásul csendben. Pedig ez nála ritkaság számba ment, már ha egyáltalán volt is ilyen valaha. Ő, aki éjjel nappal buzog, néhány óra alvással is nagyon sokáig fitt tud maradni, aki elmondása szerint bármilyen koszton el tud lenni (csak citrom ne legyen benne), na és persze mindenkivel össze tud veszni és mindenkit tud bírálni. Néha ezek közül akár többet is egyszerre. Szóval, az ember, aki mindezeknek köszönhetően hírnevet, vagy inkább hírhedtséget tudott magának szerezni, most itt ült magába roskadva.

„Arctulus-projekt" … „Collins" … „dorondaiak" … „automatikus tároló protokoll" … „Harry K. Dalian" …

Efféle összefüggéstelenségben kavarogtak a szavak és gondolatok Rodney fejében. Egyszerűen nem tudta megérteni mi is történt a mai napon. Túl sok minden és túlságosan érthetetlenek. Miért történt mindez? Vajon miért? Nem tudta megérteni, hogy történhetett ez már megint meg vele.

„Collins… Hogyan halhatott meg? Ennek nem lett volna szabad megtörténnie. Minden olyan simán ment a szimulációk során… Nem értem." – ugrott fel az ágyról Mckay.

– „Tudjuk, hogyan működik az ős technológia. Használjuk egy ideje. Tudjuk, hogy mire való a gép: egy olyan energiaforrás, ami a mi tér-időnkből szerzi az energiáját, így adva át azt a fegyvernek, mindenfajta kondenzátorok nélkül, hogy gyorsabban tudjanak tüzelni… Összekapcsoltuk a mi laptopjainkkal, tudtuk uralni a helyzetet. Akkor meg mi a fene történhetett? Hirtelen megugrott az energia. Kézzel kell átirányítani a mezőre… Mi mást lehetne tenni? És mégis. Túltöltődik és… Egy újabb ember! Még egy. Gall, Abrams, Grodin és most Collins. Más, mint a többiek. Ő miattam halt meg!" – temette egy pillanatra arcát a tenyerébe.

– Tessék, itt van Rodney Mckay és az ő híres öntudata! – mondta ki hangosan.

– „Igen, neked mindig igazad van! És mondjuk ez tényleg mindig így van" – emelte meg elismerően a szemöldökét. – „De aki nagy dolgokat visz véghez, az, ha hibázik, nagyot hibázik." – húzta el a száját. – „A naprendszer 5/6-a. Hát, az nem semmi. De akár Nobel-díjat is kaphattam volna." – húzta ki magát. – „Persze csak akkor, ha igazam lett volna és a tároló protokollal van a gond. De nem az nem jó. Hibáztak az ősök! Hát, igen, ha jól meggondolom, akkor igazam volt: hibáztak. Nem lehet energiát kivonni a saját tér-időnkből. Marad a szubtér és a Zed-PM-ek." – rántott egy aprót a vállán.

– „De nem csak az ősök hibáztak. Én is. Most az egyszer Radek… Nem, okosabb nem, csak előrelátóbb volt. Na, jó, talán egy egész kicsit elvakított az önérzetem. De úgy tűnt működik, hiszen nem volt semmi baj, az a kis megugrás… Ki tudja, mi a normális, ha olyat csinálunk, amit előttünk még nem sokan? Nem lehet feladni, ha egy akadály gördül elénk. Ez… ez… mindennél nagyobb felfedezés lett volna. Egy csapásra megoldotta volna minden problémánkat. Még ha Collins meghalt is, nem volt szabad megállni, az ősök, a dorondaiak, ők sem álltak meg, pedig a lidércek fenyegették őket és Dalian… Igen, a legmegfelelőbb példa Harry K. Dalian. Őt sugárzás érte és dolgozott!"

– Rodneynak teljesen kipirult az arca, ahogy a most már teljesen sötét szobában próbálta saját magát is meggyőzni. Igen, a tudós, a magabiztos, tévesztés nem ismerő tudós próbálta meggyőzni a nagyon mélyen megbúvó érző embert. Azt az embert, akit Dr. Rodney Mckay olyan ritkán enged előtérbe és akkor sem mások szeme láttára. Ez az ember el van benne nyomva? Ó, nem. Rodney Mckay nem szívtelen, nem érzéketlen vagy akár gonosz, kőszívű. Egyszerűen csak nem a szíve vezérli, hanem az esze, az agya, amely több diplomát is összeszedett neki. Az esze és tudása vezérli. Vagy mégsem… Hiszen a lelkesedése is onnan való. A szívéből.

Mckay-t nehéz megérteni, hiszen első látásra, első megismerésre nem egy szimpatikus ember. Ó, nem. Ő egy törtető, egocentrikus, magabiztos és öntudatos ember. És joggal, hiszen nem buta, hanem kifejezetten okos. És mint okos ember (aki ennek tudatában is van) és mint férfi mondhatjuk, hogy el is szállt magától. Vagy mégsem?! Hiszen csak tudatában van annak, hogy mire képes és amit megígér azt véghez is tudja vinni. Mindent. Vagy mégsem… Hiszen felrobbant egy Naprendszer!

Nem, neki ez nem fér a fejébe!

Most már fel és alá trappol a szobában, hogy szinte látható a vonal, amit járkálás közben a levegőbe vájt. Nem, ő azért érző ember! És amikor végre odakerül a sor, hogy másra is jut ideje gondolni, mint az éppen megoldandó feladat, akkor eszébe jut, hogy mit is vesztett. Hogy mit, vagyis hogy kit is vesztettek. És ezért ő a felelős!

Bármilyen helyzetben is, egy ember, aki az ő csapatához tartozik meghalt. Gall, Abrams, Grodin és most Collins. Mind jó és okos emberek voltak. Tudósok. Némelyikük megölte magát, mert látta, így a másiknak több esélye van, vagy a nem ismert veszedelem ölte meg vagy hősiesen feláldozta magát, vagy pedig a tudás hiánya végzett vele: hogy van, amit nem lehet megtenni.

Hiszen semmi nem végtelen. A lehetőségek, a tudás és a belátás sem. Igen, a belátás, hogy nem vagyunk tévedhetetlenek és lehet, sok mindenre képesek vagyunk, néha még a lehetetlenre is, de azért nem mindenre és tudni kell hallgatni másokra. Hiszen lehet, ők más látószögből jobban rálátnak, jobban belelátnak a dolgokba és elfogódás nélkül tudnak ítélkezni és tanácsot adni. Hiszen ők barátok és segíteni akarnak, nem pedig ártani. Barátok, akik a bizalmukat fektették belénk. Akikben mi is megbízunk, mert már eléggé megismertük őket és ezért merjük kérni, hogy bízzanak bennünk, mert ők is kiérdemelték a bizalmunkat. A bizalmat, melyet most elvesztettünk és egy sima, mezei bocsánatkéréssel nem lehet hirtelen visszakapni. Nem, ezért ismét harcolni kell, ezért dolgozni kell, de ha én is akarom, akkor visszakapom.

„Igen, Sheppard is azt mondta, hogy menni fog, ha nagyon akarom. És én akarom. Hiszen hogy is vihetnénk véghez annyi lehetetlenséget, ha nem bízunk egymás tudásában és egymásban, mint emberben?! Menni fog." – húzta ki magát elszántan Rodney.

Igen, rájött, hogy nem kell másnak lennie, mint amilyen (hiszen nagyon nem is akart ő más lenni, mint a tüskés és cinikus Dr. Mckay), csak nem szabad még egyszer eljátszania senki bizalmát, ha megjelenik előtte a Nobel-díj esélye. Különben is, ezzel a felfedezéssel osztoznia kellett volna Zelenkaval a Nobel-díjon.

Egy saját jobb lesz. – húzta száját egy tipikus Rodney-mosolyra, majd az ebédlő felé vette az irányt, hogy újonnan felfedezett éhségére (és persze a vércukorszintjére) gondot fordítva megtömje a hasát. Elvégre ma az egyik kedvence van menün.

Vége


End file.
